


Smoke and Mirrors

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love me and leave me, Captain John Hart, and I’ll have you beheaded.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

“And why should I trust a Time Agent?”

“I’m not asking you to trust me, Sweetheart, but the guns are very hot.”

“…Sweetheart?”

“Sorry, Your Madge. Majesty. In bed? Very kinky, I like it.”

Captain John Hart was, expectedly, stripped down to all but his infamous Time Agency wrist-strap (which was bigger than Jack’s, he was adamant) and laid out on the bed of Queen Elizabeth the Tenth. What wasn’t quite so familiar, and something he was less inclined to expect, was that Queen Liz Ten, as her subjects preferred to address her, had personally tied him to the bed with rather strong rope and at gunpoint, when he’d turned up in her bedroom due to a miscalculation on said wrist-strap. He’d always known the thirty third century was kinky but it wasn’t quite his century eighteen centuries later and so he hadn’t realised quite how much. Forget Jack sending him off after that sorry affair with Gray – this made up for all the repressed sexual tension… Almost.

Liz Ten rolled her eyes, slowly removing her Red Riding Hood cloak and beginning to unbutton her shirt, the striped one that she was accustomed to wearing under the cloak. Ever since the Starwhale had been explained to the people and the Smilers disbanded, it had been how people saw her. Although it didn’t seem to be how this space traveller saw her – she still had no idea how he’d managed to get onto the ship, since he quite clearly wasn’t the Doctor. Captain John Hart, had he said? Well, Queen definitely outranked Captain. She looked down at him when he spoke, her eyes unconsciously drifting down his body, then smirked appreciatively at his bare erection bobbing between them, the roof of her mouth dry. “That was quick.”

“I’m good at quick.” Was it just her, or did John’s voice sound a little more strained than it had.

“Hear, hear, love.” Liz reached over, making to stroke him, then pulled her hand back with a smirk. John moaned, stretching against the wrist restraints with a slight glare in his eyes, and careful not to touch his length Liz sat down on his abdomen, stroking hands over his nipples and throat, just soft enough to tempt. His eyes rolled; fake nonchalance. Didn’t she get that from potential Princes every day, trying to please her? Pulling her hand back to smack him, she was surprised by the grin on his face. “…What?”

“Oh yes, you’re no more Good Queen Bess than you’re grandmother was? Great, great… Whatever.” He winked, lifting his hips, trying to brush against her in vain. “Come on Madge, aren’t you going to show me how the Royals do it?” Liz smirked and finally took off her shirt, keeping the black lace bra on for Royal dignity’s sake, let her hand slip to her trousers, in, then stroking temptingly for just a second, showing him what he couldn’t have. The man was slightly drunk and slightly high and she was guessing he was a little bit more than slightly aroused too. An addict, was he? Well, she wasn’t quite the virgin Queen her ancestor was either. She put her hand back, and squeezed his length once, just the right side of hard, and the blond groaned. “Oh Liz!”

She laughed, dragged her fingers from base to tip, then bent down to place one kiss on his navel, licking up his front until she was breathing just over his mouth. John threw his head back, half burying it in the feathery pillows. “Love me and leave me, Captain John Hart, and I’ll have you beheaded.”


End file.
